Ten
by LeximusPrime08
Summary: When Melanie returns back into Terry’s life, he becomes torn between staying with Dana or leaving with Melanie. Who will he choose?. Rated M for suggestive descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or any of its characters or odd vocabulary.

Summary: When Melanie returns back into Terry's life, he becomes torn between staying with Dana or leaving with Melanie. Who will he choose?

A/N: This is my first story that isn't about Dragonball Z or real life people. (Look at my profile, if anyone's interested.) I'm very excited and nervous at the same time b/c BB is waaayyyyy different than DBZ. The humor, people, reality. It's going to be an interesting challenge.

One more thing and I'll shut up. I like BB but my mom is the true fan. We have every movie and every episode. It's so weird. Ok, enjoy.

* * *

Terry finally reached the 17th floor of their apartment building. He was on an all-time high. Mr. Wayne had given him the night off and he took that opportunity to take Dana out and spend the whole day with her. It was around 10:45pm when he got in the apartment.

"Mom! I'm home!" Terry called out as he walked in. No response. He saw a note on the end table in the hall.

_Terry,_

_We went to Aunt Cecilia's house. We should be home by 11 or 12._

_Love, Mom_

"Well, maybe I could crash early tonight, for once." Terry said, going up stairs to his room. He started to get ready for bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he yelled from the top of the stairs. When no one responded, he went to the door and just opened it seeing if anyone was playing ding-dong-ditch.

"Alright, who is-" Terry started but was cut off by the person he saw.

"Hey Terry," Melanie whispered. She smiled at him with her bright blue eyes. Terry let the shock look slide from his face and he just looked at her with a questioning glare. "Can I come in?" She asked. He stepped aside from the door, allowing her in the apartment. She quickly looked around at the format of the apartment. "This is nice. I didn't get to see the rest of the apartment last time I was here." She said, moving towards the living room.

"Why are you here? Are you in trouble again?" He asked suspiciously. He leaned on the nearest wall in the hallway entrance. She sighed, looking at a picture of the family.

"Wish I had a family like this," she said mindlessly. She then turned to Terry. "I can't come by to say hi?" she asked; curiosity and lust filled her eyes. Terry picked up what she really wanted and shook his head.

"Dana is my girlfriend," he replied, trying to convince himself as well as her while walking towards her.

"She was your girlfriend last time I seen you, right?" Melanie asked, rubbing Terry's arm. She kissed his lips briefly before she leaned her body into his into a hug. She stayed there for awhile while Terry analyzed what he was getting himself into. Melanie giggled as she felt his growth slightly poke her stomach. She rubbed against him, making him become harder as she moved. He closed his eyes, mentally deciding what to do with the situation that was given to him at that moment. He held her closer to him, not wanting to let her go. Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, he felt her presence leaving him, half of him wishing she wouldn't leave. He opened his eyes and heard her going up the stairs. He went up the stairs after her. He met her in his room. She was sitting on his bed. She was leaning back on her hands with her legs crossed on his bed.

"What do you want from me, Melanie?" Terry asked, sitting on the windowsill. She looked at him over her shoulder playfully.

"I want whatever you're willing to give." She whispered. She turned her back on him, waiting patiently for him to make his mind up. Terry looked at her and thought about consequences. "I'm one the good side of the law now. I got a job at this restaurant as a waitress. It doesn't have the best pay, but it's a job." Melanie said, taking off her jacket. "Me and my brother, Jack. We live in an apartment together. He also left the gang not to long ago." She told Terry. She picked up a picture on Terry bedside table. "That must be Dana. She's pretty." Melanie said, looking at the picture. Terry got up and walked to Melanie.

"Does being the other girl bother you?" Terry asked her, helping her to her feet.

"Not at all." Melanie said, making the move and kissed Terry. Terry accepted the kiss and returned it willingly. After a few moments, Terry pulled away; guilt hitting him harder than he was thanks to Melanie. Melanie noticed his hesitation.

"Terry." Melanie whispered. Terry pulled away from her, lowering his head.  
"I think you should go." Terry said softly. Melanie nodded and walked towards the door.

"Bye Terry." She said. She started to leave when some thing came to mind. "Is that why you never responded to my letter?" She asked shyly.

"I never read it." Terry said nonchalantly. Melanie nodded and let herself out of the house.

"I just thought I mattered to you, if no one else." Those were the last words he heard Melanie said before he heard the door shut. Terry flopped on his bed, lying with his hands behind his head. He was lost in thought when he heard him mother and brother come in the house 15 minutes later. Matt busted in his room soon after his arrival.

"You're here? Wow, let me check to see if pigs are flying!" He said running to the window. Frustrated in more ways than he would like, Terry picked up Matt by the shirt and threw him out his room. "Ow!" Matt yelped as he landed on the hard ground. His mother walked passed soon after.

"Terry? You're home so early." Mrs. McGinnis replied.

"Had the night off. I'm totally slagged. I'm about to go to sleep." Terry told his mother.

"Alright, good night honey. Come on Matt. It's you're bedtime." Mrs. McGinnis said to her younger son, walking to his room with him. Terry closed his door and jumped back in his bed. Before falling asleep, all he could think about way Melanie. Their last two encounters didn't end in the best of ways. Each time, she managed to hurt him. He was tired of hurting. He wasn't going to let her hurt him again, not this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I had to fix some things. Changed Mad Stan's name. :). Thankies to the reviewers and the one who corrected my mistake.

Chapter 2

The night was crisp and clear. Nothing of the unusual seemed to be going on. Even if it had been, Terry would be none the wiser. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Melanie. Secretly, he was blind sweeping the city in hopes of spotting her. As much as he tried, he couldn't seem to get her off of his mind. Even when he was with Dana, his thoughts went back to Melanie. Terry sighed as he took a left across a building.

"See any activity?" Mr. Wayne asked through the telecom in the Bat mobile.

"No. It's a quiet night." Terry said, scanning for any sign of Melanie. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he could greet her as Batman. He figured just seeing her again would be suffice for the moment.

"You have been acting weird lately." Mr. Wayne said.

"You're calling me weird?" Terry asked. He picked up some disturbance in a park near a restaurant. "Found something, probably some jokers picking on a couple or something." It didn't matter what it was. As long as it got Melanie off his mind. He hid the Bat mobile in an abandon alley and soared over to the disturbance.

"Hey sweetheart. I love a woman in uniform." A T gang member said to a woman walking through the park.

"I'm flatted." She mumbled sarcastically. The other member grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"And I'm horny." He responded. The young woman fought to get out of the T's grip when the first T grabbed her, holding her arms behind her.

"Get off of me!" she struggled and yelled.

"It's alright baby. No one's gonna hurt you, if you comply." The T said who was holding her. The other T approached her with a switch blade.

"You are a very pretty girl. I'll hate to mess that pretty little face with my knife." The T said, both laughing sinisterly. The young woman tried to escape the T's crutches but his strength overtook her. Suddenly, Batman came flying in with a kick to the approaching T's face and the second received an uppercut to the jaw. The T released the girl, who ran behind Batman. One T swung his knife at him, which he easily dodged and flung the T into the other.

"Man, let's get out of here." One T said, grabbing the other as they ran out into the night.

"Thanks Batman. You seem to always save me." The young woman said. Terry knew the voice automatically. "And this time, I'm not in trouble with the Royal Flush gang." Melanie said with a smile. Terry nodded and started towards the sky. He found her and he was satisfied for the moment. "Wait!" she exclaimed. He turned back to face her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and paper. "Can you please find Terry again? For me. And when you do, give him this number and address." Melanie handed the paper to Terry. "Please tell him to contact me soon. I need to talk to him." She said, holding her arm.

"I will." Terry said, putting the paper into his utility belt. He then took off to the sky and left Melanie at the park.

* * *

"So, I was looking into this really cool restaurant. It's new and I was hoping we could go, if the infamous Mr. Wayne doesn't beckon you." Dana said to Terry as they walked to their computer class.

"I'll see what I can do." Terry said, opening the computer lab door for her. "What's the name of the restaurant?"

"It's called Deckard's Kitchen. It's really nice; Blade went there last week with Tanner. You know, big money man on campus?" Dana joked.

"Ok, I will make a big effort on talking Wayne into allowing me out of work tonight." He told her.

"Great! I can't wait." Dana said before going to her seat by Chelsea. Max came in the class and got in her seat in front of Terry.

"So Ter, what's up with Ten?" Max asked.

"Melanie." Terry corrected her.

"Use the code name, unless you want some big mouth in here to go back and tell Dana about Ten." Max said.

"I saved her last night from a couple of Ts last night. She handed me her number and address to give to, well, Terry." He said, logging on to his email.

"Are you going to contact her?" Max whispered as someone walked passed.

"I don't know, I've thought about it-"Terry said but was cut off by Max.

"I warned you about this last time." Max said, minimizing her web page. "You're not being fair to Dana by mindlessly thinking of Ten, wanting Ten, lusting after Ten." Max said, turning back around in her seat. Terry leaned back, taking Max's words in account. "So you two are going to that new restaurant Deckard's Kitchen tonight, huh?" Max asked with her back still to Terry.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to sit with Dana in a quiet environment for once." Terry said while surfing the internet.

"Maybe then you can finally get your mind together." Max said, turning around to look at Terry.

* * *

Deckard's Kitchen was a nice restaurant in downtown Gotham. It was an Italian restaurant with a whole Italian look and feel to it. Terry and Dana sat in a booth near a window that showed the busy city life of Gotham. It was just the kind of night they both needed.

"This is really nice, Dana." Terry said, grabbing Dana's hand from across the table.

"I'm so happy that Mr. Wayne was nice enough to let you off. Even if it's only a few hours." Dana said with a laugh. Terry smiled at her. What would make him want to leave her? Yeah, they had their ups and downs, especially with the job he had, but those times brought them closer.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be here with you." He said, kissing her from across the table. Not once had Melanie crossed his mind since he got to the restaurant. Maybe it was just something in that night she came over. They parted when the waiter came along with a basket of breadsticks and menus.

"Your waitress will be over shortly to take your dinner order. Would you like something to drink?" He asked them.

"I'll take cream soda." Dana said.

"Me too." Terry added. The waiter nodded his head and went off to retrieve their drinks. They looked over their menus at all the different Italian meals.

"It all sound so good." Dana said.

"It does. But I think I want to try the crispy parmesan chicken." Terry said, pointing to the page in the menu.

"Let me check that out." Dana said, looking for the page in her menu. "It sounds good, but this seafood pasta sounds really tasty." She said, still looking over the menu.

"Welcome to Deckard's Kitchen. Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked. Terry looked up from his menu and saw the waitress, his jaw dropping almost immediately. She was looking down at her notepad, concentration on something.

"I think we are. You ready Ter?" Dana asked, looking at Terry. Upon seeing the expression on his face, she slightly frowned and looked at the waitress. The waitress looked up and saw Terry looking at her. She slightly smiled.

"Hey Terry." Melanie said sweet and innocently.

"You two know each other?" Dana asked looking back at Terry.

"Umm yeah." Terry said, looking at Dana.

"Mr. Wayne is always at the tech shop my dad owns and I sometimes work there. We only met casually a few times. Mr. Wayne is the in and out type. Not very sociable." She explained to Dana to erase any suspicions. Dana nodded as with Terry who was surprised Melanie came up with such a great lie on spot like that.

"So are you two ready?" she asked again. Dana began with her order, not noticing the look Melanie was giving Terry and vise versa. What a great way to get his mind straight.

* * *

Dinner was painstakingly slow to Terry. Good for him, Dana didn't seem to notice. Finally it came to an end and Melanie brought the check to them.

"If it's too much-" Dana said, noticing the reaction on the look on Terry's face. He looked at her from over the check holder.

"No, actually, it's a lot cheaper than I expected." Terry said. "Besides, I'm the gentleman here, I'm paying for you." He said, reaching into his pocket for some credits. It wasn't the check that surprised him, it was the note inside.

_Ter, if you can, meet me here at 12:30 tonight. Please come_

_Melanie._

Terry put the creds in the check holder and some on the table as a tip. He stood up and grabbed Dana's hand and they left. Terry noticed Melanie on the way out. She looked at him and he gave her a short stare before leaving out with Dana on his arm.

* * *

Terry was again flying through the city, hoping not to run into any big time criminals. He sighed, looking at the time. 11:15pm. He just had to hope for the best for another hour and 15 minutes.

"And she was your waitress at the restaurant? Wow that had to be majorly awkward." Max said, talking on the phone with Terry and typing on the computer.

"Yeah. I never have been more uncomfortable in my life. She kept giving me this look whenever she walked passed or our eyes met. Thank goodness Dana didn't notice. I made the best of the night though." He said, sweeping pass a skyscraper.

"She was too happy to be there with you to worry about some waitress." Max said. Terry looked at the small note that Melanie slipped into his check. He kept second-guessing himself rather he should go see her or not. He hadn't told Max about the note she gave him. He didn't feel like hearing her mouth again.

"Well, her background has been cleaned thoroughly. She hasn't gotten into anymore trouble since you last seen her 3 months ago." Max said looking up the information she found on the internet.

"So she wasn't lying to me." Terry spoke thoughtfully.

"She hurt you huh?" Max asked softly. Terry was silent for a while. "Seems like the old man is rubbing off on you." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I was burned pretty badly. I just thought…I guess I put too many expectations on one person." Terry said with a sigh.

"Goodbye Max." Mr. Wayne voice was heard on the phone. "Terry has to work to do now."

"Alright. See you at school." Max said, hanging.

"Yeah Wayne?" Terry said. He was hoping that it wasn't anything too major and time consuming.

"Mad Stan is at the Wayne/Powers electricity building, causing trouble…again." Mr. Wayne said. Terry sighed. It never fails.

"Alright. On my way."

"Alright." Mr. Wayne said. "Oh, by the way Terry, don't let this girl get to your head again." Mr. Wayne said ending the phone conversation. Terry sighed heading to the library.

"Easier said than done." He mumbled getting closer to the library.

* * *

"Technology is corrupting our culture! We seem to can't do anything ourselves anymore. Only one solution!" Mad Stan yelled, sticking bombs on everything.

"Blow it all up, we know! Man, can't you find a hobby or a girl to do on the weekends?" Batman said, flying into the electricity building.

"Batman! A prime example of why technology needs to go!" Mad Stan said, throwing a few bombs Batman's way. Each only having 6 seconds till they were to blow up. Batman flew out of the way, dodging each one as he threw Batarangs at Mad Stan's explosive vest. He got out of dodge and jumped on Mad Stan's back. He turned the electric field on his suit on, giving Mad Stan a shock. Mad Stan reached around his back and grabbed Batman, throwing him again a wall. When Batman looked up, Mad Stan was coming at him with a big piece of metal to crush him with. Batman quickly tripped Mad Stan, making him fall forward and miss Batman by a few inches. He jumped on Mad Stan and slammed his face into the floor repeatedly, trying to knock him unconscious. Mad Stan jumped up to his feet and ran backwards to the nearest wall. Batman jumped off before he could be slammed into the wall. He picked up one of the inactive bombs and threw it at the ground in front of Mad Stan. Mad Stan began charging Batman when the bomb went off and he was throwing backwards into a wall. He was unconscious by then. The police were heard in the background. Batman sighed with relief. He looked at the clock in his vision scope and saw it was 12:20am. He still had time to make it there in time. That is, until the bombs began going off around him and there was an electric fire starting. Time to escape. He grabbed Mad Stan and flew towards the door. It was blocked, so he quickly looked for an emergency exit and he found a window. He flew them both to safe before the entire building was a fire house. He brought Mad Stan to the police before flying off.

* * *

Melanie looked around the area. No sign of Terry. She sighed and looked at her watch. It read 1:07 am. She looked around once again and no one was around. The restaurant was closed and the manager was locking up.

"You need a ride Melanie?" He asked walking up to her.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She said with a smile. He told her bye and left her by herself once again. She looked around again and decided to head to the subway and go home. "I guess you have left me in the past McGinnis." She said walking across the street to the subway.

"Melanie!" she heard someone call out. She turned toward the voice and saw Terry running towards her. She smiled and waited for him to catch up to her.

"I'm so sorry! I got caught up with work. I had to sneak away to get here." He said breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you came." She said, giving him a hug

* * *

Please Review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad that the ones who reviewed like the story. As for others, please review! That gives me the feedback that I need! *And thanks for the correction. It's Mad Stan, not Mad Max. My mistake!*

Chapter 3

Terry and Melanie walked side-by-side down the streets of Gotham. His mind was telling him he shouldn't be here with her but with Dana. He shouldn't be skipping out on work to come walk with another girl that is not his girlfriend. But Terry's heart and desire was blocking out all those thoughts running through his head. He could only focus on the beautiful blond next to him. He remembered to keep his pager on him to call the Bat mobile and to alert him to any disturbances in the city or if Mr. Wayne was calling him.

"How's the restaurant?" Terry asked her. They had been walking in silence for sometime now.

"It's ok. I mean, it's no career or anything. I was thinking about going back to public school. Being home schooled is boring when the only other student is your brother." Melanie said in a slight laughter tone. Terry smiled at her humor. _She's so pretty._ "I assume you received another letter from Batman and you threw that one away too." Melanie said softly. Terry looked at her. _She looks so sad and lonely…_

"Yeah, I got it. But I didn't throw it away." Terry said.

"Really?" Melanie said, slightly surprised. "I half expected you to show up here tonight. I just didn't want to bring my hopes up." Melanie said.

"What did you expect?" Terry asked.

"Well, after seeing you and Dana together, I thought that maybe you might not feel the same way about me anymore. And there is the way you threw me out of your room a few weeks back." Melanie said, giving Terry a curious look. He rubbed the back of his head unconsciously.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to dismiss you like that." He said apologizing.

"It's fine." She said with a slight smile. "So, how's work?" she asked him out of nowhere.

"Hectic. But that's an always." He said. "But, I'm sure you didn't ask me to come here just to ask me about work and vice versa." He said. A trunk drove pass them, blowing a cool breeze in their direction. She looked up at the sky. A cloud was coming toward the moon. ¾ of the moon glowed in the sky. In a few days, it would be a full moon.

"It's a cloudy night." Was all that she said, for the moment. Terry watched her as she continued to look at the sky. "Have you ever wondered about your life, like what if this and I should have done that?" She asked him, still looking up. She glanced at him sideways.

"Well yeah. All the time." He said. He started thinking about if he had stayed at home that one night. If he had listened to his father, he would be here today. But had none of that happened, he thought, he would have never met Mr. Wayne and he wouldn't been Batman, and he wouldn't have had that one argument with Dana, then he wouldn't have met Melanie….

"I think that way all the time. I guess everything happens for a reason, huh?" She said. "If I wasn't in the Royal Flush gang, I wouldn't have to lie to you, nor would I have to go to jail. But I probably wouldn't have met you if I wasn't in the gang, huh?" she asked him, now looking Terry in the face. He looked back at her. _I guess everything does happen for a reason_.

* * *

The two of them started walking through another park. Melanie said it was a short cut to her apartment. Terry recognized the park from where he saved her from the T's.

"Do you always take this way home? Isn't it dangerous?" Terry asked her. Melanie nodded her head.

"Yeah. I almost got raped by a couple of T gang members a few weeks back. Batman saved me, however. Thank God for him." She said. The park was quiet and calm. The moon was still covered by the clouds in the sky.

"What time do you have to be back at work?" Melanie asked Terry.

"I'm done for the night. Normally, I have to stick around just in case something happens. So I just snuck out. He's probably sleep by now. He won't notice I'm gone." Terry said. At least, he hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Oh. Ok. I didn't want to get you in trouble." She said. It was so quiet. Gotham City was rarely quiet. Melanie sat on a bench near the pond in the middle of the park. Terry said next to her, careful not to sit too closely to her.

"You never answered my question." He said to Melanie. She kept looking out at the pond.

"I can't help it. I really care about you, McGiniss." Melanie whispered. She took her glance away from the lake to her lap. She laughed a little. "I sound like a little girl with a silly crush." She said out loud. Terry relaxed against the bench and moved closer to Melanie.

"Don't feel too bad. You're not the only one with a silly crush." He said to her. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her briefly. Well, he planned on having it brief, but of course, nothing happens the way Terry McGinnis plans. They stayed on the bench kissing for a while. It seemed like hours, when it was only a few minutes that passed them by. After a while, they paused to catch their breaths. It was a peaceful silence between them. Melanie was the one to break the silence.

"Nothing last forever. And reality lies between us again." She said sadly. Terry nodded looking forward. The pond was still and tranquil. She was right. The reality was that he had a girlfriend. Guilt started to sink in. It wasn't because of what he did; it was because how he felt.

"I'm at a lost every time I'm with you. I get so confused." Terry said rubbing his hand through his hair. Melanie rubbed his other hand with hers. Terry looked back at Melanie. She looked up at him. _She's so beautiful._ Terry smiled at her, receiving a smile back.

Terry parked the Bat mobile in the cave without waking Mr. Wayne. He snuck out the back door and got in one of the cars Mr. Wayne let him borrow to go home in. He made it to his apartment in 10 minutes. He was exhausted. It was 4:23 am when he got into his room and collapsed in his bed, asleep in minutes.

* * *

Max was getting out her College Trigonometry book out her locker. Suddenly, Terry ran into her locker, slamming it shut.

"Take my arm off!" Max yelled at Terry. He looked slightly distress when she looked at him.

"I think I might be falling for Melanie!" He said out of breath. Max looked at him curiously.

"You what?" she asked him. He pulled her into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind him. "Now, what did you say?" Max asked him again. He pulled his hand through his hair.

"I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. She's so amazing. And I know I shouldn't have went to go see her, but I couldn't help myself. I think about her all the time!" He said speed talking. It took Max awhile to absorb everything he just told her.

"Went to see her? When did you see her?" Max asked.

"On our receipt, she wrote a note about meeting her after she got off work and I ended up going." Terry said, guilt written all over his face.

McGinnis. McGinnis." was all Max said, shaking her head at her best friend. "So what happened?"

"We just walked and talked. We ended up kissing in a park and talking some more and just being there for each other. It was almost 4 o clock before I finally got back to Wayne's. I'm so confused Max." He said, now slowly pacing in front of her.

"I knew something like this would happen. What are you confused about?" She asked him.

"I don't know what to do. I'm feeling really twisted right now." Terry said. Max folded her arms and started pacing slightly in thought.

"You're in some deep shit now, McGinnis." Max said, still in thought.

"I know. Damn…." He said, leaning against a wall with his hands paced behind his head.

"You have to decide eventually. It's not fair to Dana." Max spoke. Terry nodded his head in agreement.

"I know. I just….I just don't want to make a mistake." Terry said. Max looked at her best friend in understanding.

* * *

"Things have been surprisingly still for awhile." Mr. Wayne spoke, sipping on some freshly made tea. Terry sat in the chair across from Mr. Wayne in the living room. He came by to talk to him. He shocked himself that he was going to Bruce Wayne for girl advice. However, he knew how Bruce used to be quite the lady's man in his prime. There was no doubt that he had encountered a similar situation.

"Yeah, it has. Knock on wood." Terry said, stirring the hot tea in his cup with his spoon.

"This town has its ups and downs with crime. At the moment, it just so happens to be a down time. I know you're enjoying this 'time off'." Mr. Wayne said. "That's why I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to shoot the breeze with an old man when you could be out with Dana or Max somewhere." Terry sighed at his girlfriend's name being spoken. Mr. Wayne noticed his reaction to Dana's name. "So why did you come here, Terry?" Terry put his cup down, throwing his hands in his lap soon after.

"Well I need your advice, Old Timer. I'm sure you've been around the block 1, 2, 50 times before…It's Melanie." Terry said.

"Melanie? Ten from the Royal Flush Gang?" He asked Terry. He nodded his head. Mr. Wayne shook his. "What happened?" Terry told him the entire story, starting from the time she came to his apartment. Once he finished his story, Mr. Wayne put his own tea down and stood up, walking towards his study. "Come on Terry." He said as he made his way to his study. Terry obediently followed behind Mr. Wayne. They made their way to the Bat Cave where Wayne went to his computer. He typed in something in the database, bringing up a list of names and pictures.

"I'm sure you know about me and Barbara's past. You know her as the Commissioner." Mr. Wayne said, pulling up her picture from her younger days as Bat girl.

"Yeah. You've said something about you two before." Terry said, looking at the screen. She was very pretty and she seemed so carefree and fun in her younger days. Not all grouchy and manly-looking like she did now.

"And there's Selina Kyle, aka Cat Woman." Mr. Wayne said, her picture popping up beside the Commissioner's. She was a foxy, sultry woman, someone who he could picture Mr. Wayne getting in trouble with. "She was my Melanie. I knew she was no good, considering who her father was. But somehow she kept pulling me in. I see that's how you are with Melanie. I saw through Selina after awhile and figured that she was no good for me. Like her, Selina kept my interest, as Cat woman and as Selina Kyle. Because I allowed her to take me there, I let her ruin any chances I had left with Barbara. I let it eat at me for a while until I finally got over Barbara. Yet, even today, I still think what if I had let things be and never let Selina get in my head." Mr. Wayne said, resting his head on his two index fingers, his hands clasped. "So, before you go and continue to pursue Melanie, think about it: Will it be worth it?" He looked up at Terry, who was looking at the two women on the screen. Equally beautiful. Like Melanie and Dana…Terry continued looking at the screen, though he wasn't looking at Barbara and Selina anymore. He saw Dana and Melanie. Dana, the safe choice. The girl he loved and would never try to hurt. Then there was Melanie, the one who made him want to risk it all and take chances. He sighed sadly, wishing that this could possibly be easier than it was.

"Funny, trying to save this city is easier than dealing with this." Terry said, stepping back.

"It always is." Mr. Wayne agreed.

* * *

Melanie watched as Terry walked up to her apartment complex from the living room window. He called her, telling her he need to talk. She feared he was going to leave her again, and this time for good. With her nerves on end, she jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She sighed as she tried to bring her heart rate back to a steadier rate. Her brother, Jack, walked in the living room, noticing that the doorbell rang. "Well, you're not going to see who it is?" He asked her, heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Melanie shook her thoughts and her head.

"I know who it is. I dazed out for a second." She said, going to the front door, buzzing Terry in.

"Oh. I didn't know you were expecting anyone." Jack replied. He glanced at her from the open window in the kitchen. "Why are you so nervous? Is is a guy or something? Little sis has a crush?" Jack joked with Melanie, while he pour his coffee. She waved her hand at him in a "hush" matter as she waited for Terry to come up and knock on her door. She peeked out of the peep hole, standing on the tips of her toes, nervously bouncing on them. "Teenagers." He said, stirring in his sugar and cream and shaking his head at his sister's actions.

* * *

Terry walked to the elevator, observing the building. He pushed the down button, waiting and observing. It was a nice apartment complex, not too noisy and was located in a descent area. Not that he thought he was above anyone, but he didn't expect her apartment to be so nice, considering where she worked. He didn't know where her brother worked at, maybe his salary paid for it. He knew her brother's record had been cleaned and he had gotten a respectful job, thanks to Mr. Wayne. The elevator's doors finally opened for Terry. He stepped in and pushed the 8 button. As the doors shut and started their ascend to the 8th floor, Terry began to get nervous. He didn't know if he was making the right choice but this felt right. A moment later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the 8th floor. Terry walked out and looked down each way of the hall. He was looking for 802 and to his right the numbers were going down so he went right.

"807, 806, 805, 4, 3…802." Terry spoke out loud in a low voice. _Here we go McGinnis._

* * *

Melanie moved quickly from the door once she spotted Terry's body coming towards the door. She ran in the kitchen where he brother was still at.

"He's here. How do I look?" She asked, glancing at her reflection in the glass of the microwave. She turned her head towards the door when she heard him knock.

"You look fine, just go get the door." Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee. Melanie nodded slightly, smoothing and straightening her outfit and hair. She opened up the door to a sweet smile from Terrry.

"Hey Ter." She said, instantly smiling, all doubt going out of the window. She moved out of the way so he could walk in. Terry saw that the apartment looked better than the building. It was well furnished and decorated. It had a feminine touch so he knew Melanie has something to do with the decorating.

"Hey Melanie." Terry said, watching as she shut and locked the door.

"This is my brother Jack. Jack, Terry. Terry, Jack." Melanie quickly introduced the two. Jack looked more intimidating than he did when he was in the Royal Flush Gang. More distingiushed. Jack shook Terry's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said, his accent making him more intimidating.

"Same here." Terry said.

"Well. I'll be in the back. Bye Terry. Melanie." Jack said, leaving the two to themselves in the living room. Melanie suddenly gave Terry a quick hug before she lead him to the couch. It was seated directly in front of the big picture window in the room. It was beautiful outside. The weather was nice, the atmosphere was nice. It was a pretty view outside of the window.

"This is a nice apartment you two live in." Terry said, putting his around the back of the couch. Melanie nodded.

"Thanks Ter. Can you tell me why you wanted to talk to me? I mean, I don't mind you coming by…" Melanie said, letting herself drift off.

"Well, it's just that, I have a girlfriend. You know that. But, no matter how I try, and I've tried hard, you stay on my mind." Terry started. "And I don't know what to do. Because I love her, but, I really really am into you." Melanie smiled at him.

"But/and?" she asked.

"And I want to continue to have you around. However, Dana is still in the picture-" Terry started but was cut off by Melanie's right index finger.

"I understand. I'm happy knowing what you just told me. I'm just waiting until you realize who you should be with." Melanie said. "I'm glad that you care McGinnis." Melanie got closer to Terry, leaning on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him, feeling good about her being so understanding and so close to him. Melanie lifted her head up, staring into Terry's eyes. This time, he was the one to initiate the kiss.

* * *

Finally! It is completed! After 1 year, I've updated! Lol I suck at life man…plz review.


	4. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

First, I would like to say thank you to all who have been sticking with me through this story. It has been almost 3 years since I have posted a chapter up and I apologize. For a while, I lost the thrill and the will to write. I continuously tried to work on a new chapter with little to no results. But I have told myself that I love to write…and seeing as I don't have a boyfriend or a life outside of school, I've made more time to sit and write…which I love to do.

There is currently a Chapter 4 that is on its way out and bear with me. I will have it done VERY soon. I have a lot of creative juice and I refuse to waste it.

In conclusion, I will be back in action with my stories and I know exactly where I want this to go but the ending…I'm not sure of, so I need your help. Who should Terry end with at the end of this story? I have posted a survey on my profile. Please check it out and vote. Thank you.

P.S. I don't really want Dana with him, but for sakes that they actually stay together once Terry is older, I feel like they should stay together. So I'm torn…which is why I need your help =) Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Ten Chapter 4

I'm so happy with the feedback I'm getting on this story! Thank you all so much! OMG! I'm so happy that people are reading and enjoying my story. I'm so sorry that I took an entire year to update. I'm so sorry. I had just gotten my tonsils removed before I updated, so when I got back on my account, I saw so many reviews and someone added me as a favorite author and put the story on their favorite list. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate the support! I really do!

*** Also, thank you Kairan1979 for the idea. I never thought about that but it will make the story line more difficult for Terry and Melanie. Thanks!

"I'm telling you McGinnis, this is NOT a good idea. This is people's feelings that you are messing with." Max said, typing on her computer while on the phone with Terry.

"Max, I know what I'm doing…I think." Terry said, flying through the city and the Bat Mobile.

"Yeah, that 'thinking' is going to get you in a world of trouble. You just never learn!" Max said shaking her head. Terry was heard letting out an annoyed sigh.

"I know. You tell me this all the time, Max. By the way, thanks for typing my paper for me." Terry said, still looking around the city for any danger.

"You're welcome. It wasn't that hard, I just typed up what you wrote out and corrected some grammar and spelling errors. I finished mines days ago." Max said proudly.

"Unlike you, I have to make sure Gotham City is safe at night, so I'm sorry if I don't have time to get my work done a week before it's due. Nerd." Terry joked with her.

"Oh shut up!" Max said with a slight laugh. "So, you are taking your real girlfriend to the formal right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Terry said, changing his direction.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you are kind of seeing another girl on the side because you can't make up your mind about how you want to be with." Max said, smiling into the phone.

"…Shut up Max." Terry said. Suddenly, something zoomed past the Bat mobile, catching his attention. "What the hell?" he said, soon following behind the flying craft.

"What happened?" Max was heard on the phone.

"I'm following behind this huge truck. It just flew past me, almost knocking me out of the way." Terry sped up to stay close but secretively behind the truck.

"Well I'll let you go back to being Batman. See ya." Max said before hanging up. Terry disconnected the call and continued to follow the truck. It finally stopped on the roof of Johnson's Radiography Lab. Terry parked the mobile a few roofs away and flew over and behind the truck. He watched as two men got out of the truck dressed in radiology lab suits get out and start to come around to the back of the large truck. Terry quickly got on top of the truck and turned his invisibility on. From there, he peered down at the two men as they unloaded tin barrels labeled WARNING: RADIOACTIVE.

"Man, this crap weights a ton!" One guy said, lifting another barrel out of the trunk.  
"Tell me about it." The other commented. "I mean who uses up this much radioactive waste?"  
"I know factories that use this much over a period of time, not in a few days. Jeez!" The first guy added. One by one, they unloaded the tin barrels from the large truck. Once they had a total of 20 barrels out of the truck and onto a moving cart, they drove it into the lab's back door. Terry was close behind, careful not to make any noise, since he was still invisible. He followed the two men past security and down an elevator that reached a floor labeled RESEARCH BASE. Once out of the elevator, they turned left, going down a long hall, before reaching a locked door. One of the men hit the air phone button to get access inside. Someone quickly responded.

"Who is it?" Said a female voice.

"We're here to drop off the radioactive waste maam." The man who hit the air phone button said.

"Someone will be out shortly to get it. Thank you. You may leave now." The voice replied. The men looked at each other questionably.

"Umm we need a signature for documentation that the package was delivered." The other guy stated. Almost immediately after he spoke, the door opened quickly and a beautiful woman in a lab coat with black hair and green eyes stood before them. The two shifted uncomfortably as they stared at her.

"Well? Where is it?" she asked, obviously impatient. The guy holding the electronic papers stumbled about giving it to her to sign. She quickly signed her name and told them to leave. Terry got close to the wall as the men walked away and the woman pushed the barrels in the room where she came from. Terry stayed close behind sneaking in with her. He looked around the lab they were in. Large vessels of toxic waste were everywhere. Terry walked around, careful not to make any noise. Towards the back of the lab, there was a room that looked like a normal bedroom. The door was open and a young girl, around Terry's age stepped out. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and she was dressed in a bikini. Not that he minded, but Terry was curious of why she was wearing a bikini indoors, at 9:30 at night. She walked over to the woman who brought in the toxic waste earlier.

"20 tanks? That should last how long?" the girl spoke to the woman. The woman moved out of the way as some people dressed in toxic waste protective gear took the waste away to another room.

"That should last you for about 6 months. Maybe longer if we can control the growth of the tumor." The woman said. "That waste is stronger than what we've been using Iysis. After they process it, I'm sure this waste can maybe get rid of the tumor completely." The woman said, giving the girl a hug.

"I hope so Mom. I'm ready to go back to school and live a normal life again." Iysis said to her mother.

"Lynda, we need Iysis back here for her treatment." A scientist spoke to the mother. Lynda nodded and followed Iysis to a room labeled Toxic Treatment. Terry took in all this knowledge, prepared to find out more about this toxic treatment he just heard about.

"Toxic treatment is a new experimental treatment for cancer and cancer tumors." Mr. Wayne said, reading the information stored on his computer. "It hasn't been recommended or approved because of all the side effects of giving a patient toxic waste." He started typing on the keyboard, pulling up patients who had a range of side effects such as glowing skin, terrible hot flashes, loss of hair, and blistering skin. Plus some worst effects like disfigurement, osteoporosis, loss of sight, hearing loss, paralysis, and death, however, these extreme effects were rare, there is still the risk.

"That would explain why Iysis was wearing a bikini." Terry said, looking at the pictures of the patients who went through toxic treatment.

"Who is Iysis?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"The girl who I found at the lab having this done to her." Terry said. Mr. Wayne nodded, typing something else in.

"Iysis Walter. She's 17 years old. Was diagnosed with a pancreatic tumor when she was 14." Mr. Wayne read her medical biography. "She seems to be the first to avoid most of the side effects for the exception of hot flashes. She also has fatigue and a really strange, odd side effect. It says she has melted through steel without her skin melting. You know how Derek Powers skin would melt away, showing his toxic skeleton? She has the same effects on inorganic and organic material as him, but her skin stays intact." Mr. Wayne typed in the data base, bringing up 2 x rays. "You see, this is Powers' X-ray. You see the similarities in Iysis' X ray. It seems that she has more advanced toxic powers." Mr. Wayne said.

"Yea. I don't think she will cause any problems. She was telling her mother she was ready to head back to school already." Terry said, leaning on the large computer.

"You never know. As you know from the past, a lot of teenagers are the ones you end up busting or the ones in trouble. I still say we keep an eye out on her and her treatment." Mr. Wayne said, exiting out of everything.

"Sure thing." Terry said, looking at his watch. He wanted to see Melanie before he went home for the night. "Are we done here for now?" Terry asked. It was already 9:15. Mr. Wayne looked over his shoulder at Terry.

"Busy night? Can't be homework, I heard you talking to Max about typing your paper."

"Do you always listen in on all my calls?"

"Just when I feel like it's necessary." Mr. Wayne grabbed his cane and pulled himself out of his seat. "I hope you know what you're doing Terry." He said, leaving out with Ace not too far behind. Terry watched them from where he stood.

"Yeah…me too.."

"So, your "friend" is on his way to see you now?" Jack asked, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen. Melanie walked out of her room, just finishing her make up and hair. Jack bit into the apple with his eyes narrowed. "It's almost 10 o clock. He can't see you at a better time?" Melanie rolled her eyes as she walked in the kitchen.

"He has school and a job so this is a good time for him." She said, going to the fridge.

"Whatever you say." Jack said, walking back in his bed room. Melanie shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her brother today. She knew it was wrong to be the other girl. However, she wasn't trying to make that her permanent position.

A few minutes later, Terry was buzzing so she could let him in. About two minutes later, he was at her door. She opened it with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey Terry." She said, her voice dripping with the roughness and feminist tone that Terry found quite seductive. He gathered her in a hug and a sweet kiss.

"Hey Melanie." He let her go and walked behind her to the living room couch. "What have you been up to?" he asked her.

"A lot. I have a surprise for you." Melanie said, jumping off the couch to her room. A moment later, she was standing in front of him, holding something behind her back. "Ok, close your eyes." She said, waiting for him to do just that. Terry smile and did what he told. Melanie sat next to him and put a piece of paper in his lap. "Open your eyes." She whispered in his ear. He looked down to see what she placed in his lap and saw a letter stating that she would be attending the local high school next week.

"You're going back to school? Congradulations!" Terry said, pulling her into a hug.

"I just registered today. I kinda wish I could go to your high school, but with Dana there, that would make things difficult and awkward. Plus, I'm not in the district." Melanie said, smiling from ear to ear. "I miss high school. I hope I'm able to fit in and make some friends." Terry kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure you're going to make plenty of friends. Last time you were in high school was before jail right? That wasn't too long ago. You should fit right in." Melanie eyes screamed excitement and gratitude. Terry was happy he was able to share this moment with her. If only he could share more like this with her…if only.

Terry was at Max's locker, talking to her and waiting on Dana to come so they all could walk to class.

"So, have anyone asked you to formal yet?" Terry asked, looking at people passing him in the hall.

"No. Howard said if I don't find a date, he'll be mines. And we both know that's a hell no." she said, looking through her PDA.

"Aw come on. He's not that bad…" Terry said. As on cue, Howard showed up with his silly smile on his face.

"Hey guys. So Max, did you find a date?" Howard asked leaning against the locker in an awkward way.

"No, but I will keep your offer in mind."

"Sorry Max, but I was asking you because I already have a date. Blade wants to go with me." Howard said with a smile.

"Blade?" Terry and Max exclaimed. Howard nodded his head excitingly.  
"Yeah, I'm that awesome. I'm very excited. Sorry that you still don't have a date Max." and with that Howard was gone. Max let out a frustrated sigh.

"How does Howard have a date and I don't?" Max said, looking down and depressed. Terry put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, someone will ask you."

"Hey guys." Blade said approaching them.

"Hey, heard you're going with Howard to formal." Terry said, still comforting Max. Blade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I told him if he helps me pass this chemistry class then we could go together." Blade shrugged her shoulders. "Also, Terry seems like you're going to be dateless." She added.

"Wait, why?" Terry asked concerned.

"Seems like Dana caught that bug that's going around. I went to pick her up this morning and she said she's going to be out of school for the next week or so."

"Well, look who just joined the dateless club?" Max said smiling. Terry playfully pushed her into her open locker.

"Guess so McGinnis. Sorry." Blade said before walking around. Terry made sure to remember to go visit her after school before he went to Mr. Wayne's.

"Well, Terry, for the sake of us being dateless, will you be my formal date?" Max said playfully.

"Sorry Max, I have someone in mind already." Terry said, getting his phone out to send a quick message.

"Ohh no! You aren't that stupid to invite her…" Max said, trying to talk sense into her best friend.

"Dana's not going to be here and I can just say she's my cousin or something." Terry said, still typing his message.

"That's idiotic. But it's your life, not mines." Max said shaking her head and closing her locker. "I'll be in class, Ter." She said walking away. _Terry isn't thinking right if he believes that people are that stupid to believe that lie._

"Hey Ter." Dana whispered out. She was laying in her bed with tissue boxes and water bottles surrounding her. After school, Terry decided to pay her a visit and to tell her about his 'cousin' who was going to be his date. Terry handed his girlfriend the bouquet of flowers he bought before coming over. "Aww thanks. I know I look like death. You might want to stay a few feet back from me." She said, laying the flowers next to her.

"I'll be fine. And don't worry, death never looked so good." Terry said with a cheesy smile. Dana laughed at his corniness.

"Sorry about formal. I had planned on getting the dress this afternoon. I would catch this bug right before formal too."

"Don't worry about it. Only thing that matters right now is you feeling better. I was planning to go stag with Max but seems like my cousin has found interest in her." Terry told Dana, leaning back in the chair next to her bed.

"Oh really? That's so cute. You should look for a date, you know so you don't have to go alone." Dana suggested nonchalantly as she reached for the tissue box sitting near her pillow. Terry looked at her questionably. _"Had she been reading my mind? I know Max didn't say anything to her…what the hell?"_

"What- what you mean?"

"You know, I sure there are some girls left at school who don't have a date. You should ask one just as a friend date so you don't have to be the 3rd wheel with your cousin and Max. I trust you won't do anything stupid." Dana said, blowing her nose after her sentence.

"You sure? I don't mind being by myself that night." Terry said, getting antsy.

"Yes Ter. Have fun, but not too much fun. And take pictures. I want to know all my hard work on formal committee makes a beautiful night." Dana said, reassuring him. Terry smile. _"This is working better than I thought it would."_ "Hey, did you know that Blade and Howard-"

"Are going to formal together? Yeah. She told Max and me that they made an exchange. An A for Blade, a date for formal for Howard." Terry interrupted shaking his head. Dana laughed.

"Oh man. They are going to look so cute together." Dana said with a smile.

"If you say so. I just hope he doesn't do anything awkward." Terry said.

"You know he will."

As soon as he left Dana's house, Terry called Max he was on his way to talk to her about some things. He planned to keep her happy by asking his cousin, who goes to Melanie's high school, to be her date for formal. Then he was going to call Melanie and give her the good news.

Melanie was in the shower when her cell phone rang. It was sitting on the living room couch where Jack happened to be sitting. He looked at who was calling and sneered at the name on the caller ID. He looked down the hall to make sure she was still in the bathroom before he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said with a slight attitude in his tone.

"Umm, hey is this Jack?" Terry voice said through the ear piece.

"Yes."  
"Oh. Hi. Is Melanie around?"

"She's in the shower."

"Ok. I'll just call back. Thanks."

"You know something, Terry?" Jack said before Terry could hang up. "I know what really is going on. And I don't like it at all. Now, if you think you can keep up this game and hurt my sister, you're sadly mistaken."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't play stupid. You need to either break up with your current girlfriend and date my sister or leave my sister alone and be faithful to your girl. If this game continues, I will personally make sure it ends." Jack said, hanging up immediately after. A few seconds later, Melanie came from around the corner with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her hair.

"Hey Jack. Who was on the phone?" Melanie asked, reaching for her phone. Jack pulled back.

"It was your little boyfriend thing, whatever he is." Jack said. Melanie looked at him and rolled her eyes as she reached again for her phone. Once again, Jack moved his hand out of her grasp.

"You need to stop this. He has a girlfriend!" Jack yelled at his sister.

"I know that. Give it here." Melanie said, getting angry.

"I'm serious. You deserve better than being the sideline." Jack said, throwing her phone at her. She caught it and turned on her heel, heading towards her room.

"They're not going to be together long…they're not happy…" Melanie said before going in her room. She turned her head, giving her brother a stare of anger.

"Then, why is he still with her?" Jack said as she slammed the door.

Terry looked at his phone in disbelief. He couldn't believe her brother just verbally attacked him like that. He figured that Melanie would call back when she saw that he called. He continued to drive Mr. Wayne's car to Max's house and forget about the incident.

"Hey Ter. What is so urgent?" Max asked her friend as he walked in her condo. It was always so quiet and empty at her place because her parents worked so much, they were barely home and her sister was away at university.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Terry asked her as he set his book bag down by the couch. Max shook her head.

"Well good because you're having dinner with your formal date tonight. He should be here around 7 so you have like 45 minutes to get ready." Terry said, checking his watch.

"Date?-Wait what? What date?" Max asked confused.

"My cousin saw your picture on Face Bird and he said he would love to take you to formal. Plus, he was interested in taking you to dinner tonight." Terry said, showing a picture of his cousin on his phone. Max took the phone out his hand to examine the picture. "Oh wow. He is nice looking." Max said, looking at his picture. "Why did you do all this?"

"Didn't want you to go to formal alone."

"You asked Melanie didn't you?"

"Well no, not yet. I tried but her brother answered…he's not too fond of me. But it was Dana's idea. She said she felt bad that she couldn't come and told me to ask some girl for a 'friendly' date to formal."

"She said friendly. Melanie is anything but friendly." Max handed back Terry his phone. She shook her head. "This seems like it's going to get messy…" Max fell backwards on the couch.

"If it does, Dana will never know that you know the truth. Promise." Terry said, reassuring her.

"I know that, but I would feel bad anyways. Whether you stay with Dana or leave her, someone is going to get hurt in this situation. In actuality, you and that person are going to be hurt because all 3 of you are in too deep. Do you see what I'm trying to say?" Max said, looking Terry in the eyes. Terry looked back at her, then out into space.

"I know. But if I strayed out in the first place…that must mean something. I just don't want to make a mistake…it's going to haunt me forever." Max just shook her head.

"I hope you figure out the right move soon before things get worse than they are now." She said, "but right now, I need to shower and get ready for my date…" Max said, hopping off the couch and going down the hall to her room. Terry still sat there, looking off into space. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. It was Melanie calling back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ter. You called?"

"Yeah I'm surprised that your brother told you."

"Yeah…I'm so sorry about that. He's only looking out for me."

"But he's right. I'm no good…I need to make a decision…soon." Melanie remained quiet on the phone. She was slightly afraid of what he was about to say to her. "Back to what I called about, do you want to come to my formal with me?" Terry asked. Melanie let out a well need breath.

"Oh. Yes I would. But, wait. What about Dana?"

"She's not going. Under the weather."

"Oh ok. Well yes, I would love to. Should I get a certain color dress?"

"Nope, you pick and I'll go off what you get." Melanie smile almost touched her ears.

"Ok then. I will go shopping tomorrow after school. I'm almost at work so I will call you when I get off." Melanie said.

"Ok. Talk to you later. Be safe."

"Ok bye."

Terry hung up. He was excited but at the same time, he felt that burning in his stomach. The kind he felt when he was feeling guilty. Poor, sick Dana would be at home while he was out with his other girl, and she thought he was out having good, wholesome fun. Terry let out a grand sigh. _"I can't wait until I make up my mind…until then, I'm going to just enjoy going to the formal with Melanie."_

OMG! It took me like 2 years to continue with this story. I'm so sorry everyone. I love writing this story but school takes up my life. NBS. Thanks to all those who patiently waited for an update. Again, I apologize for the LATE update. I will get to that next chapter soon. Bye thanks!


End file.
